


Be There

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt always knew what to do when Blaine’s world collapse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by edgar-always-edgar: Prompt #682 (by anonymous)Date: February 3, 2014 Prompt: (Klaine are engaged) During glee club, Blaine has a panic attack. Someone (up to the writer who) has to call Kurt because nobody knows what to do.

Kurt blinked awake from his afternoon nap to hear his phone vibrating and the name “Sam” flashing across the screen. After a few attempts, he managed to answer it.

“Hello?” His voice was still scratchy from sleep.

“Kurt! Blaine is freaking out! He’s breathing funny and crying and-“

Sam’s panicked ramble faded under the white noise in Kurt’s mind. He had seen Blaine’s panic attacks and knew how scary they were. Blaine’s breathing would get more and more strangled as tears streamed down his face. His eyes would get wide and he would just look so terrified.

“Give him the phone,” Kurt sat up and waited. As soon as Blaine’s shaky breathing came through, he started talking. “Honey, honey please slow down. Breathe for me.”

“I can’t,” he sounded strangled and it broke Kurt’s heart. 

“Yes you can,” he tried to keep his voice soothing. “In and out. Just imagine that I’m there okay? You’re lying against my chest and you can feel me breathing. Just breathe with me.”

“I need you here.”

“I know baby,” Kurt felt tears pricking his own eyes. “I’m sorry. Just listen to my voice. You have the control, not your brain okay? You’re stronger than that. You can get through this.”

They sat in silence for a few long moments before Blaine’s breathing began slowing. He whispered to his fiancé as his breathing calmed and he began to relax.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine wheezed out.

“You know I don’t mind,” Kurt smiled slightly, feeling his own heart rate slow. “I wish I was there.”

“Me too,” Blaine still sounded shaky. “I don’t know what’s happening. I just…I miss you and there’s a lot happening.”

“I know. I’m so sorry,” Kurt gripped the phone tighter. “Next time you feel like everything is falling apart you call me. Promise you’ll call?”

“I promise,” he could almost see Blaine’s tiny smile. Sam still sounded a little frazzled where he was talking in the background. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Kurt said gently. 

Sometimes it scared Kurt that Blaine needed him to calm down, especially since they were so far apart. His brain would just go into overdrive and he didn’t know how to turn it down. 

Until they figured this out, or until Blaine got on a medication that helped, Kurt would be there. 


End file.
